Spooky Speedster's Quest for 'it'
by C. Mechayoshi
Summary: The Spooky Speedster is always on the quest for "it" and never gotten over losing "it" from Mario. But he's "never never gonna get it!" He will annoy his next door neighbor Luigi in the meantime though. (Short stories)
1. Chapter 1

**Spooky Speedster's Quest for "it"**

 **By: C. Mechayoshi**

 **Created: 5/27/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. Belong to Nintendo.**

 **Summary: The Spooky Speedster, always on the quest for "it" and never gotten over losing "it" from Mario. But he's 'never never gonna get it'!**

* * *

Next door to Luigi's Mansion was the Boo Mansion, a community home for Boos all around. They hosted Boo parties, Boo circles, Boo hauntings, the works. It was also home to Mario's dreaded, most superior, most speediest, most feared enemy, the Spooky Speedster...According to himself at least.

"Correct, Mario has busted his pants exactly five times! Congratulations Mr. McGoomba. You win the grand prize!" Chuck Quizmo announced excitedly. The camera cut to a view of the audience, who went wild. "Take your star!"

The Spooky Speedster threw the remote angry at the results of the televised program. He narrowly missed another Boo that was watching tv as well.

"Gosh, you suck, Speedy!" Boo said.

"But why does he deserve 'it', and not me?!" the helmet wearing Boo whined.

"What? The star?"

"Yesss! I live for 'it', but I can never have it!"

"Maybe you never get it because you're pathetic?" Boo teased.

"Don't give me that. You've had a star before in the Mario Parties, you've gotten to experience it," Speedy grumbled.

"It just makes you invincible for a few seconds. What's the big deal?" Boo asked, not really following.

Speedy huffed. "Whatever, I'm going to take it out on Luigi next door by, I don't know, terrorizing him in his sleep or something. See Ya!" Speedy clicked down his visor and sped (no pun intended) away.

"Oh no!" Boo panicked. Boo pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

Next door, Luigi was setting around at his table, tinkering with a new intention Pro E. Gadd had given him to test out. Supposedly, this device could let you see Boos even if they were invisible. Since such a device would be invaluable for him and Mario, Luigi jumped at the opportunity to test it. If only he could cut the thing on...

Ring ring! Luigi picked up his phone nearby. "Hello?"

"Luigi! You're in danger, the Spooky Speedster is gonna get you!" Boo screamed very quickly.

Luigi took the phone away from his ear. "OW!"

"Opps, sorry," Boo apologized, "His star impotence is making his loony! You gotta watch your back!"

Luigi stifled a laugh. "Star impotence? Okay? Well, I do have this invention that should let me see invisible Boos. You should check it out!" Boo was Luigi's only friend in the area, and maybe Boo could help him figure out the invention.

"Really?!" Boo exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll shut off my maximum security high voltage electrified anti-boo barriers to let you in. Come on down!"

"Sure thing!" Boo snuck out of the mansion without attracting anyone's notice. A moment later, Boo was right outside of Luigi's house. Guarding it was a tall gothic iron fence, electrified by a generator Luigi kelp to keep his Boo neighbors out. It opened slightly and Boo squeezed in.

"Dang it!" The Spooky Speedster, who had been creepily peeping at Luigi's house from across the street growled. "I missed my chance. I'm getting in there!"

Speedy took a run for it right as the gates shut and the electric barrier came back. Speedy took a leap over the tall fence, but brushed on top of it.

ZAP!

A million volts went through Speedy, feeling hotter and more painful than the time he tried to race a Daredevil comet around the sun. His charred body flopped into Luigi's well cared for lawn, but at least he was in.

 **Meanwhile back at the Boo Mansion...**

An apron wearing King Boo busted out of the kitchen with a pan full of cookies. They were vaguely human shaped with chocolate chips were eyes would go.

"Who wants some?"

Big Boo, whose rear took up the entire couch started. "Oh boy! I love cookies!" He stuck out his massive tongue for the whole tray.

King Boo held them away. "Anyone else I mean? You said you were on a diet, remember? Where is Speedy? He had first dibs on them I think."

"I don't know, hon," a Red Boo said. "Oh, look at the time. I have go to a Mario Party and steal someone's star because they landed on my orb or something."

"What?" King Boo questioned.

"I don't know, hon. Mario Party has gotten weird lately. If I see Speedy outside I'll call. He likes to creep on Luigi, you know."

King Boo's eyes lit up, making the deep pink colored Boo curse herself. She'd forgotten King Boo was crazy about Luigi as well. She was now regretting having to leave the mansion with such lunatics living there, but she had a job at Mario Party ever since that Boo that was in the N64 games quit. She reluctantly left the mansion.

King Boo put the pan down. "Knock yourself out," he told the nearby Boos. "I suddenly have the urge to terrorize Luigi in his sleep or something! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 **To be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spooky Speedster's Quest for 'it'**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Completed 6/9/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to...you know the rest!**

 **Author note: Quick update, go!**

* * *

Luigi and Boo were in the den of Luigi's Mansion, setting on a green carpeted rug. The fireplace before them glowed in the dim room. The clouds outside made it dark even though it was only evening.

Boo observed the Pro E. Gadd's contraption closely. The "Visualizer 5000" was a pair of goggles with a ton of multicolored wires sticking out.

"What do you think?" Luigi asked.

Boo held it. "Well it looks like a lot of fun, I can tell you that!" Boo put the goggles on. "Whoa!"

"What?" Luigi asked.

Boo looked around the room. "Everything looks completely normal."

Luigi leaned in. "Really?"

Boo turned to him. "Wow! You look normal too!"

Luigi pouted. "Well, I'm not a Boo so I guess that was useless. Shouldn't I try it out on you?"

Boo took the goggles off and handed them to Luigi. "Yeah, guess so. Okay, do you see me?" Boo turned invisible.

Luigi put the goggles on and looked around. "Boo? Everything looks the same, minus you. Where are you?"

"Right here, hehe!" Boo said from behind Luigi's back, making him jump.

"Yikes! Okay, clearly this doesn't just work automatically. Hmm..." Luigi looked closely at the inside of the ear strap. "Wait a minute, 'batteries not included'?"

"Do you have batteries?"

Luigi pondered for a moment. "Not really.. You'd think Professor would have mentioned that."

Boo wagged his finger (use your imagination). "Well, don't you worry Weegee. I got a trick for that!"

Luigi raised one eyebrow. "Tell me.."

Boo gave him a sly look. "You have a generator for that million volt fence of yours, right?"

* * *

The Spooky Speedster was unconscious for five minutes. "Ugh. What's cooking? Oh wait, me?! Oww!"

Speedy looked around Luigi's yard. His grass was lush and green, as opposed to the brown muddy yard of the Boo Mansion. Daisies were planted on the side of the brick path leading to the entrance of his green and white abode. In the yard was also an emerald green statue of Luigi doing a jumping pose. Speedy got closer.

The sign in front of it read: My gift to my hero, Luigi. Love, Daisy.

"Uhg! Green freak even has a girlfriend! Bet I would too if I had a star!"

"Pssst!"

Speedy turned around, and King Boo was staring at him from the other side of the fence.

"How did you get in there? Answer now!" King Boo commanded.

Speedy stuck his tongue out. "My skills, fatty!"

King Boo growled in anger. "Let me in!"

Speedy shook his head. "Nope! I'm gonna get Luigi, AND his star!" Speedy retreated to the back of Luigi's yard as rain started to fall.

"I'm glad Big Boo got your cookies!" King Boo screamed. He went back to the Boo Mansion with another plan in mind.

Meanwhile, Boo and Luigi we're in the also dimly lit basement where power generators were. Boo held a a jumper cable in one hand and the Visualiser 5000 in the other. Luigi's eyes darted from his expensive generator to the gadget to Boo and back. "Boo, isn't this TOO much power?"

Boo shook his head as he attached one end of the cable to the goggles. "Nah. Anything Professor makes is indestructible, you should know that! Now how do I plug the other side in?"

Luigi reluctantly flipped open a cover on the generator, revealing two metal prongs that stuck up. "Try here. Guess I should be wearing the Visualiser too. We can't tell if they're working otherwise!"

After giving Boo the thumbs up, Boo attached the cable to the generator side and Luigi put the goggles on. Instantly, the goggles started to spark while on his face.

"What's happening!?" Luigi asked.

Boo stepped back. "Uh-"

"Wait! Turn invisible!" Luigi said excitingly.

Boo obeyed as more sparks flew. "Okay?"

Luigi pointed to the spot he stood. "Did you do it? I still see you so it works!"

"Yay!" Boo cheered.

 _Click_! Pop. **BANG**!

Capacitors popped and transistors blew before a thud from the generator resulted in the power cutting off in the whole mansion. Luigi and Boo were now in the dark.

"Nooo!" Boo cried.

Luigi took off the goggles in a panic and ran out of the basement, leaving Boo behind. When Boo caught up to him, he was in the kitchen, peeping through his window on the side facing Boo Mansion next door. Through the stormy weather, Luigi's eyes were glued to Boo Mansion.

Boo approached slowly. "Weegee?"

Luigi looked back at Boo, pale in the face. "Do you know what this means? No power, no defense! _Any of my deadly neighbors could just walk in here now_!"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spooky Speedster's Quest for 'it'**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Completed: 6/19/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. (and Luigi, who can forget about him?) belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

The gigantic Big Boo, shifty Dark Boo, and oddball Stretch lined up in the front yard of the Boo Mansion as the rain became a good pour. This didn't stop their liege ruler, King Boo from persisting in his billboard creating.

King Boo groaned loudly as the marker slipped from his hand to the muddy ground which was already muddy before the rain, so it was muddier than muddy now.

"Ugh, I give up! We have enough signs now. Show me what you got!"

Big Boo held up one that said, "Big boos ned big space".There was also a bite taken out of the sign for some reason.

King Boo glanced over it like he was a critic, even rubbing his chin and examining the penmanship. "Hmm. Typos, chicken scratch writing, a bite taken out of it? Perfect, but if you eat a sign again it's no more cookies for you. Next!"

Dark Boo proudly showed his. It said, "dark, not evil".

King Boo only gave it a quick cursory glance. "A bit safe. I'll let it go. Next!"

Stretch displayed his from his teeth, because he was shaped like a block and had no arms. It read, "Big (scratched out and replaced with 'long') boos need big space."

King Boo smiled widely. "Now THIS is a sign. That green idiot will have to open his gates once he sees our-"

One of Stretch's heads glanced over. "Hey look, the power is out at Luigi's house."

Luigi's mansion stood next door in its "best looking house on the block" splendor, but it was completely dark inside, and the red lights that were usually lit on his security fence were dead.

King Boo blinked a few times. "Uh, I knew that! That was the plan all along, I just wanted to test everyone's activism first just in case we ever want to protest.. something." King Boo Paused suddenly. "I know Speedy is already over Luigi's and Red Boo bounced, but where is Boo Diddley?"

Big Boo, who had taken another bite out of his sign, raised his hand. "Ooh I know! Probably with his bf Weegee!"

King Boo groaned in response. Stretch raised their hand. "Umm, we're gonna recycle these signs, right?"

King Boo glared next door again. "No, just throw them on the ground, our yard is awful anyway. We however can recycle Luigi's face when we march straight over, heh heh!"

Dark Boo bounced around giddy. "So does that mean we're having a boo party?!"

"NO! I mean yes.. the kind where Luigi dies!

"Just my kind of party!" Dark Boo cackled.

King Boo's face twisted in malice. "After that, we'll drag Speedy's spotlight stealing and Boo's traitorous self back where they belong!"

 **Meanwhile at Luigi's Mansion**

In a montage of sorts Luigi dove into his closet and grabbed some gear. First he put on a green heavy helmet with a visor, then he snapped on a utility belt. He then jumped out of his usual brown plumber boots to black steel toed combat boots. Lastly, Luigi threw on a black leather jacket. He walked out of his room to Boo who gawked at his sudden appearance.

"Luigi?!" Boo blushed slightly.

"That's right! No Boo is gonna terrify me tonight!" Luigi pounded his fist to his chest, but a little too hard, for he almost knocked the wind out of himself.

"Okay Weegee, but how is that gonna stop one of us?"

Luigi walked to the kitchen. "Oh this? It's just to look cool. Poltergust 90001/2, activate!"

Just then Luigi's Microwave lit up. "Activated. Awaiting command," it spoke.

"Your microwave talks?!"

"It's a battery operated security system," Luigi said, pushing a few buttons on the contraption, "So like, it can't stop anyone from getting in the yard like the fence, and it won't really attack or anything, but it will alert us of any sneaky shenanigans."

"Okay but, so if they do get in, then what?" Boo asked worriedly.

"Well...I'm not sure. My Poltergust 5000, you know, the one that actually can attack boos is kind of in the repair shop!"

"What?" Boo gasped.

Luigi scratched the back of his neck. "Er, yeah. I kind of broke it while using it as a normal vacuum. What could I say? This mansion needed a clean up!"

Meanwhile, The Spooky Speedster was snooping around in Luigi's back yard. He spotted a pitchfork leaning against the house. After waving the agricultural tool around for a bit he sat it back down.

"No no, that won't terrorize Luigi. Hmm.." Speedy looked around Luigi's back yard. It didn't have much going on like the front yard, but the lawn was still green and pretty. "Ah ha!" Speedy picked up a garden gnome. "This would scare anyone!"

Speedy went straight to one of Luigi's windows and looked inside. "What the?! Why is it so dark? Is he and Boo Diddley….? Oh no!" Speedy blushed at the implications. Just then he hear someone coming near and went invisible.

"Now let's do this proper," King Boo said as he and the other boos floated to the back. "We'll all gather in the basement, because that's where all scary things come from of course, then we emerge and beat him senseless. No need for sneaky stuff, he's probably on edge already. I just want him dead, okay?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Speedy yelled. If Luigi was dead, he'd never steal his star!

"D-did that floating garden gnome just talk?!" Stretch said.

Speedy revealed himself. "No! You are NOT killing Luigi, at least not until I get one star!"

King Boo was unimpressed. "So anyway, let's do this!"

Speedy stuck his tongue out again. "How ya gonna get in here?"

King Boo phased through the fence, unharmed. "Like this. Get him!"

Big Boo, Dark Boo, and Stretch immediately went after Speedy. Even his sprinting skills couldn't help against such a sudden attack. Stretch restrained him and he couldn't wiggle free from the grasp of the oddball boo, who had the strength of two boos.

King Boo smiled maliciously. "You stay put while we take care of Luigi. Then, when we're done, you and Boo Diddley who's with that green loser will get your punishment. Come on!"

King Boo, Dark Boo, and Big Boo entered his mansion using their incorporeal abilities to go through the wall. Speedy cursed to himself. Now he'd never get his star!

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spooky Speedster's Quest for 'it'**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Created: 6/30/17**

 **Disclaimer: Mario and co. belong to Nintendo.**

 **Author note: Really quick update.**

* * *

Boo put a bag of buttery microwave popcorn into the Poltergust 9000 ½. As Boo pressed the digits for two minutes, Luigi stumbled into the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Boo, don't!"

"TRACKER ACTIVATED. NOW SCANNING HOUSE." A red light shot from the machine and slowly trek from the ceiling to the floor. "SCAN COMPLETE. BOOS DETECTED."

Boo took a few steps back petrified. "B-boos?"

Luigi tried pressing a few buttons to pacify the machine but it kelp beeping no matter what he pressed. "I don't know what's wrong with this. I'm sure it's glitching out again."

"Right, cause…" Boo glanced out of the kitchen window, which faced the Boo Mansion. "I'm the only boo here...I hope…"

 **Meanwhile...**

King Boo took a good look around Luigi's basement. Using his excellent night vision, he could see that Luigi stored his laundry, dry food containers, sports equipment, a portrait of himself, another small sculpture of himself, a bookshelf filled with his own novels, powerups hung on hangers, and lastly, the dead power generator.

Dark Boo wandered near the clothes rack and was eyeing Luigi's Kitsune outfit. "Oooh, what is this furry thing? So cute!"

"Hehehe. This tastes good!" Big Boo was munching on one of Luigi's "Super Luigi Adventure" novels.

King Boo pulled them away from the miscellaneous items by the ear. (Use your imagination.) "I command both of you to focus! We can wreck Luigi's home AFTER we wreck him. Come on, here's the stairs out of here."

Creak! The door became ajar and a sliver of dim candle light leaked into the basement.

King Boo and the rest froze as Boo Diddley walked down the steps while holding a burnt bag of popcorn.

Boo suddenly stopped halfway down. "What a minute…."

"GET HIM!" King Boo screamed.

Dark Boo and Big Boo charged ahead but since they tried to go up the narrow stairway at the same time, they got stuck, allowing Boo to dash back out and shut the door tightly.

"Idiots!" King Boo snapped.

"Get off of me!" Dark Boo screeched.

"No you get off of me!" Big Boo then belched loudly. King Boo shoved them both forward, resulting in a hard faceplant on the steps.

"Now why would you do that while solid?" King Boo shook his head. "I chose the WORSE accomplices. Boo is probably warning Luigi as we speak."

"Sorry king!" Dark and Big Boo said in unison.

An evil gleam appeared in King Boo's eyes. "You will be sorry, alright. But for now, I command you to stay down here."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm going to destroy Luigi and you two will only get in my way. Let me show you how to…" The camera dramatically zoomed in on his face. "... _Do a real haunting_ …."

 **Outside**.

Rain poured and the wind blew harshly as The Spooky Speedster was still being restrained by Stretch the conjoined boo.

"Please, let me go!" Speedy cried.

"No I can't. I don't want to get punished," Stretch replied.

"But I have to have that star...I'm nothing without it!"

"That's all you want?" Stretch's second head asked mockingly.

"Yes. Don't you know what a star does to you? I use to know. I use to know before _he_ took it from me…"

"Oh, so Luigi took your star?" the first head asked.

"No, Mario, but Luigi is guilty by association."

"Well King Boo is going to kill him anyway."

Speedy turned red in the face. "And that's a problem! I don't want him dead, I want his star! If you let me go, I'll give you a star as well. I know he has tons!"

Both head's giggled. "Why would we want that?"

"Because a star is one of the most powerful things in the universe. If you had it, well, you'd be more powerful than our King!"

Both heads looked dumbstruck. "More-" one head said.

"-Powerful?" the other head continued.

Speedy nodded slowly. "Join me, and we can be the most powerful boos ever!"

Stretch let Speedy go who in turn clicked down his water filled visor over his eyes. "Let's roll!"

 **Back inside.**

"WEEGEE! KINGBOOANDDARKBOOANDBIGBOOAREINYOURBASEMENT!"

Luigi flipped out of his seat. "HOW?!"

"IDUNNO!"

Luigi got up and took a deep breath. "Okay, so we have no power, just a few candles, a crazy microwave, no weapons, and it's storming something fierce outside. What can we do?"

"Run and scream and hide?"

"Sounds like a plan to-"

There was a knock on the front door. Immediately the Poltergust 9000 ½ beeped again.

"Should we answer it, Weegee?"

Luigi swallowed hard. "G-guess so. I mean, if King Boo is already in here it can't possibly get worse…"

Luigi crept towards the front door, his rapid heartbeat almost drowning out the sound of the rain pouring. He held on to the door knob for a moment and then swung it open quickly.

Speedy smiled sweetly. "Hello, would you like to buy some Booscout cookies?"

Luigi turned white as a, well, boo.

"You too?!" Boo exclaimed.

Speedy pushed the door completely open and invited himself in with Stretch close behind. "Handover the star, and no one gets hurt."

King Boo revealed himself from where he'd been hiding in the kitchen.

"You again! And Stretch too? Luigi is mine!"

"Guys?" Stretch spoke up.

"No, he's mine!"

"ENOUGH! How dare you argue with your King!"

"Guys?"

"You're the King of my musty socks, that is!"

King Boo sighed. "We don't wear socks, imbecile!"

Speedy crossed his arms defiantly. "Maybe I do. You don't know me."

"GUYS?!" King Boo and Speedy looked at Stretch like he was a freak. "Luigi and Boo ran upstairs…."

"NOOOO!" King Boo and Speedy screamed at the same time.

Upstairs Luigi and Boo had ran into a guest bedroom and locked the door. Luigi leaned his back against it as Boo nervously pace in circles.

"I got it!" Luigi exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Boo stopped. "What?"

"I saw this extremely obscure movie once, and it was about a single kid to thwarted the efforts of professional thieves in his own house. He used all kinds of tricks and traps to kick em out. Maybe we can do that?"

Boo looked at Luigi curiously. "Think that will work?"

"Yeah, it'll work. It'll have to work. Sometimes you don't need fancy technology for home security, but instead a little ingenuity."

Boo could practically see the lightbulb above Luigi's head. "I feel you, Weegee. But uh, I'll follow your lead."

"Fine, I have some things in the attic to use. Let's scram before they realize where we went." Luigi cracked open the door to peek down the hallway. When he still heard arguing voices below from their unwelcome guests, he and Boo ran opposite of the stairs to the ladder leading to the attic.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Author note: Check my profile for information on how I'm going to be updating stories for the time being.**


End file.
